


We Now Interrupt Your Regularly Scheduled Program

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Boredom, Cable Programming, Episode Tag, Gen, Language, Television Watching, Written in 2008, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average, boring day in the life of Rufus. Written as a challege for season 3 episode 15, "Time Is On My Side".</p>
<p>Challenge: Rufus, Lord of the Rings, puddles, teddy bear, "It's a shoestring, Sherlock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Now Interrupt Your Regularly Scheduled Program

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the LJ community spn_monthlyfic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There wasn’t that much to do in Canaan, Vermont. That was why Rufus had picked it as his retirement spot. No one and nothing would bother him if there was no reason to, especially not when he was so far out of the way. He had seen to making himself unavailable, and it was working out pretty good for him so far.

Nothing evil had come out to play. Almost no one had bothered him for information, except for the occasional nuisance, like Bobby Singer asking about that Bela Talbot girl the other day. But that was over now that he had given Bobby the information, and Rufus was looking forward to being left alone once again.

The only problem with being alone was the boredom. Not that he wanted to be disturbed, because he damn well did not. He had put up a big sign on his door in case anybody even thought of bothering him. No, being with people wasn’t the answer to his boredom.

The answer was television.

HBO was currently showing all three “Lord of the Rings” movies in a row. Rufus was just beginning “Return of the King” when his buzzer sounded. Not a second later a fist pounded hard against his door five times.

Who the hell was so rude they couldn’t even wait a second for him to get the doorbell before they knocked? Probably a stupid kid.

Rufus turned the security camera he had watching his porch to look at the annoyance standing at his doorstep. Sure enough, it was a stupid kid.

A stupid kid who clearly couldn’t even answer a simple question. Since when was “What?” confusing?

This kid, this Dean Winchester, really wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Rufus had to tell him off a few times before the stupid kid got the message.

Then, just as Rufus was about to slam the door in his face, Dean pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label scotch.

Rufus grinned and let the smart boy in.

A bottle of scotch later, Dean left, and Rufus was thankful for it. He didn’t have any good news for the kid. Even if Dean found Bela, he wouldn’t be able to break the deal. Rufus knew it, whether Dean wanted to believe it or not.

Rufus turned around and sat back down on the couch. The movie was almost over now, damn it. He looked down at the old teddy bear sitting next to him. “What are you lookin’ at?” he asked it, annoyed. Then he threw the thing across the room.

Picking up the remote control, Rufus flipped through channels until he found something that looked interesting. It was an old episode of Sherlock Holmes.

Watson bent over and picked up a shoelace. He looked shocked and held it up to Sherlock Holmes. Watson’s surprised voice came out of the static-filled speakers, “It’s a shoestring, Sherlock.”

Sherlock Holmes took it out of Watson’s hands. “No, my dear Watson, it’s a shoe _lace_.”

Rufus shut the television off in the middle of Watson’s wondrous gasp.

He stood up, really aggravated now. Dean had thrown off his whole groove. Rufus was sure he missed the beginning of his favorite show, too. He muttered angrily to himself as he went over to the table to clean it up.

Rufus grabbed the two used cups, went over to the sink, and threw them into the puddles of muddy water building up at the bottom. Damn thing backed up again. He’d fix it later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_fin._


End file.
